


...and the prize is your heart.

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, Clark Kent - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, J'onn J'onzz - Freeform, Jess - Freeform, Lois lane - Freeform, Lucy Lane - Freeform, Nia Nal - Freeform, Querl Dox - Freeform, Ruby Arias - Freeform, Wedding, Winn Schott - Freeform, james olsen - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Lena's proposal does not go as planned





	...and the prize is your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Roses are expensive, so I got you this instead.”
> 
> The final part! I hope you all enjoy! While reading the previous part isn't necessary, it is recommended!  
> (Also, I never actually used the line in the prompt in the story and when I went back to try to fit it in, I couldn't find a good way to incorporate it. But, this was inspired from that prompt, so I guess it all works out in the end.)

Just because it was Valentine’s Day didn’t mean the world was going to go easy on Lena Luthor. Kara had been called into the DEO early that day to allow for her to have the evening off. Due to this, Lena had woken up alone in bed that morning. On the kitchen countertop sat several beignets - still warm, amazingly enough - from Cafe du Monde. Lena smiled at the note that sat next to them written in Kara’s loopy handwriting.

_ “For my whole world  _ ♥ _ ” _

The breakfast gift had been the best part of her morning; the line at Noonan’s running almost out the door and the barista getting her coffee order wrong. She walked out of the elevator thirty minutes late for her first conference call, setting down a coffee down next to Jess’s keyboard before sliding into her office. 

Everything just went even more downhill from there. She was berated for being significantly late for the meeting and the head of the London office was very abrasive with her for the rest of the call. The project that was supposed to launch in two months had fallen behind schedule due to an unexpected glitch. An intern walked into her, spilling his coffee all over not only her but her notes from her R&D meeting. They scurried off to get paper towels before Lena could do anything but scowl at them. Luckily, Lena had a pair of sweats and a t-shirt stowed away for her longer nights in the office, so at least she wouldn’t have to sit in coffee soaked clothes all day.

One of the more irritating things that had nothing to do with her work day was that she hadn’t heard from Kara. Lena had sent her a “good morning, thank you for the beignets” text but never received a response. She had received a picture from James of a desk full of flowers, the top of a blonde head barely peeking out from the top. Lena could see her laptop through the vases and assumed she must have been busy with work.

Jess knew something was wrong when Lena snapped at her inquiring about her outfit.

“Your job, Jess,” Lena started, standing from her desk and stalking over to her assistant, “is not to question my outfit choice. But, if you must know, some idiotic intern decided to not look where he was going and run right into me, ruining my clothes as well as my notes on my meeting with the R&D team.”

The slight fear that shot through Jess’s eyes caused Lena to falter, realizing what had happened. She took a step back, putting a hand to her head, “Oh my god. I suddenly feel like Cat Grant. I’m sorry Jess, I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just-”

Lena sighed, shaking her head.

“Stressful day?” Jess offered. Lena nodded.

“I haven’t heard from Kara all day. She had to - ah - she had to go into work early to make sure her evening was completely clear. I sent her a ‘good morning’ text but she hasn’t responded.”

Jess shrugged, “Maybe she just very busy over at CatCo or, well, her  _ other  _ job.”

Lena’s eyes went wide, “What, uh, what are you talking about Jess?”

“I know Kara’s Supergirl, just like how you never needed to tell me that you two were dating.”

“...There are some papers you’re going to have to sign.”

Jess nodded, “I thought there would be. But, it may be good to check and see if she’s been needed.”

There was nothing. A car accident around eleven that Supergirl showed up at, but nothing beyond there. It seemed as though everyone was behaving for Valentine’s Day. Not that they would ever be that lucky on a normal date night.

Still nervous, Lena opened a text message to Alex, asking if Kara was alright and mentioning that she hadn’t heard all day. A few minutes later her phone buzzed with Alex’s response. She said that Kara was fine, she was just running around and staying busy. While relieved at knowing she was okay, Lena did still feel some irritation that Kara hadn’t answered any of her texts.

That changed a few hours later, just after four. Lena’s phone buzzed, a notification about a text from Kara lighting up her screen. Lena unlocked her phone, reading the message:

_ “I have plans for tonight. Getting ready at Alex’s. I’ll pick you up at 6.” _

Lena hastily typed back a message.

_ “What are our plans?” _

She just received a smiley face back and no further information. Lena sighed, realizing that she wouldn’t be productive for the rest of the day anyways, so she packed up, making sure she grabbed the ring from her desk, and left, dismissing Jess as she did so.

-

Lena had just finished touching up her makeup from the day when there was a knock at her front door. She slid her hands down her dress, black with a green leaf print, to smooth out any possible wrinkles. Her black heels clicked against the floor as she approached her door, taking a moment to look through the peephole. It was dark, and that worried her until she heard a voice from the otherside of the door.

“It’s me Lena. I just want to surprise you.”

She let out a light, breathy laugh, turning the doorknob and opening the door. Kara stood there, smile on her face and plumerias in hand, wearing a white button up with small blue flowers decorating it paired with dark blue slacks and tan boots. 

Lena was able to find her voice after a few moments, “You know, you could have let yourself in. You do live here, after all.”

Kara smiled, tilting her head down and laughing before she answered, “Yeah, I know. But I wanted to make this more special than just walking in.”

“Would you like to come in?”

Kara nodded, stepping into the apartment. Lena placed a kiss on her cheek, taking the vase of flowers from her hands.

“Thank you for the plumerias,” Lena said as she turned and set the flowers down on the island countertop.

“Well, it’s not a desk full, but I felt that this was an even middle ground.” Kara gave Lena a light kiss, “Thank you for them, by the way.”

“I’m always happy to fill your office with flowers,” she turned back to Kara, “I just have to go grab my purse and then I’ll be ready to go.”

Kara nodded, sliding her hands into her pants pockets, watching as Lena walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. Lena grabbed her purse, double checking that the ring and anything else she thought she’d need was in there. She gave herself a once over in the full body mirror in her closet before returning to the living room where Kara was waiting.

“All ready?” Kara asked, giving Lena a full once over and not trying to hide it. She loved it when Lena wore her hair down. It gave her a more relaxed and a younger look. 

When Lena nodded in response, Kara took her hand, “Do you mind if we take your car? It would be a bit of a walk and I don’t want to ruin your outfit by flying.”

“Of course, darling,” Lena grabbed her rarely used keys off the hook by the door, “Do you want to drive or shall I?”

Taking the keys from Lena, Kara smirked, “I’ll drive.”

-

With light traffic, is only took them twenty minutes to reach the parking lot and another ten minutes of walking to reach the clearing in the woods. Lena gasped when she saw the classic checkered blanket and wicker basket sitting there at the apex of the hill, the trees cleared just enough to give them a wonderful view of National City all lit up in the night.

“Kara,” she breathed, “This view is amazing.”

“Wait until you see what else I have in store.”

Lena just smirked, thinking about the ring in her purse, and thought to herself,  _ “Oh, just you wait.” _

The two settled down on the blanket and Kara began pulling items out of the basket. First to be removed were two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Next came three take-out boxes, two plates, and some silverware. Kara opened the smallest of the boxes, pulling out  a charcuterie board from the basket. Carefully, Kara removed crackers, small bread slices, and various cheeses from the box and put them on the board. She gave Lena a bashful smile, handing the wine bottle over.

“Would you like the honors, Miss Luthor?”

Taking the bottle, Lena smiled back, “Of course, Miss Danvers.”

The wine was a 2007 Sassicaia from Tuscany, Italy. As Lena opened the bottle and began to pour some into the two glasses, she asked, “This isn’t a locally sold wine. Did you fly to Italy to get this?”

The light blush that crept onto Kara’s face gave Lena her answer. She just laughed, setting the bottle down and handing Kara her glass.

“You’re such a dork. I love you.”

Kara took the glass, “I love you too.”

They chatted lightly as they ate the cheese and crackers, Lena going on a bit of tangent about her day. Kara talked about how, aside from a few quick trips, she sat behind her desk most of the day. Supergirl hadn’t been needed very much at all and it was nice for Kara to have a bit of a break.

Once they had cleared the charcuterie board, Kara opened two of the other boxes. From them, she removed and placed on the plates thick slices of baked salmon with, as Lena would find out, a lemon herb topping, as well as cilantro rice and some fried vegetables. The lemon herb salmon was surprisingly delicious and Kara told her that it was from a restaurant in Metropolis that Clark had taken her to a few times. They didn’t talk as much when they ate, Kara slowing her typical pace, taking in the flavors and the sights. Lena was too focused on her dinner to notice Kara checking her phone. 

Once dinner had been eaten, Kara cleared the plates. From the basket, she pulled out a chocolate pecan pie.

“I convinced Eliza to make it. This way we have a little bit of our homes: appetizer from National City, dinner from Metropolis, and dessert from Midvale.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, holding up her wine glass, “And the wine?”

“To new horizons.”

Kara gave them both smaller portions, Lena laughing about Kara having to refrain from eating the rest of the pie. The two went back and forth, feeding each other bites of their pie, talking about plans for the upcoming weeks. Despite Kara’s slower pace, she still finished before Lena. She watched her, a soft smile forming on her face and she felt her heart ache with the love she felt for Lena. Eventually, she turned her gaze to the city.

“This one of my favorite places in the city.”

Lena looked over to Kara, swallowing her last bite of pie, setting her plate down. Her girlfriend was looking out at the city, the lights reflecting off of her glasses.

“I first found it when I was struggling with being both Supergirl and Kara Danvers. I had been flying around the city, just trying to burn through my stress, when I saw this clearing. I floated down to it, and just sat here for hours. My comms were out of range of the DEO headquarters, but Alex knew I was having a rough time. I didn’t have to worry about them calling in and telling me to go somewhere. I didn’t have to worry about Alex trying to check in on me. I didn’t have my phone on me so I didn’t even have to worry about Cat Grant calling Kara Danvers to do something, even if it was the middle of the night.”

Lena reached out, placing her hand on top of Kara’s as she continued speaking.

“I was lost for a long time. I learned to balance both of my identities. Even with Alex I had a hard time. She needed Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. I couldn’t be just me, not wholly. Until I met you.”

Kara turned and locked eyes with Lena, “When I met you and when we grew closer, I felt like I could just be myself. I didn’t have to worry about the balancing act. I didn’t have to be Kara Danvers or Supergirl, I could just be Kara Zor-El. I loved you immensely more due to this and one day it just clicked.”

Kara’s eyes were beginning to water and so were Lena’s, her hand inching towards her purse. After this speech of Kara’s, that’s when she’ll propose.

“I knew that no one could ever replace you in my heart. You found your way in and I never want you to leave,” Kara pulled her free hand around, “I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

There was a dull click and Lena’s eyes went wide at what Kara was holding.

“Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

The silence that followed caused Kara’s hand and smile to falter. Had she misjudged? Was it too early? Was Lena just in shock?

“You bitch!” Lena said, giving Kara a shove.

Fear immediately overtook Kara, who had fallen back a bit since she wasn’t expecting the shove, “I-I, uh, that was not, definitely not the response I was expecting.”

Lena huffed, opening her purse, pulling out the box she’s kept pretty well hidden. Crawling over to Kara, she kneeled, taking Kara’s empty hand into her own.

“Kara, you are the light of my life and I don’t want to even begin to think about where I’d be without you. You remind me that I am more than my family. You center me and calm me down; you lighten my life so, so much. And,” Lena let out a wet laugh, her eyes also watering now watching as realization dawned on Kara’s face, “I should have known that we were thinking the same thing.”

Lena held up her ring box and opened it.

“Kara Danvers, Supergirl, Kara Zor-El… will you marry me?”

Next thing Lena knew, she was surrounded by blonde hair and laying on her side in the grass, laughing with Kara who had pulled her into a hug. The ‘yes’s from both of them got mixed up in laughter, kisses drowning out the responses. They eventually sat up, wiping away their tears. They slid the rings onto each other’s fingers, Lena’s ring a simple white gold band with an emerald set between two celtic infinity knots.

The clapping and laughter that came from the tree line caused Lena to pull away from Kara. A dozen feet away stood three people: Alex, Eliza, and Sam. They met in the middle, everyone exchanging hugs with the newly engaged. When Lena asked how they knew to be there, Sam just tilted her head towards Kara.

“Much like you did with Alex and Eliza, Kara asked my permission to ask you to marry her.”

Kara turned and looked at Lena, “You asked Alex and Eliza?” 

Before Lena could provide an answer, Kara turned to Eliza and Alex, “You two knew as well?”

“It was so cute how you two both decided around the same time to propose. None of us were going to step in,” Eliza explained.

They all laughed, especially when Alex admitted that she recorded both proposals, including Lena’s very loud swear. The group packed up all the food and made their way back to their cars. The five women drove back to Lena and Kara’s apartment, deciding to watch rom coms the rest of the night.

And once the apartment had been cleared of the other three, Lena and Kara went to bed, smiles on their face, rings next to each other on the nightstand.

-

**_A year and a half later._ **

-

The wedding took a lot of time to plan, but in the end it was all worth it. After much discussion, Lena and Kara decided to go with Kryptonian wedding bands as opposed to rings. It would be less likely to break if Kara were to accidentally overexert her strength and Lena liked carrying a bit of her fiance’s - _her wife’s_ - culture with her.

Alex and Sam were the Maids of Honor, the rest of the wedding party consisting of Clark, Lois, Lucy, James, Winn, Querl, Nia, Ruby, and Jess. J’onn was to perform the ceremony, having read up on Kryptonian weddings. The gathering was small but they were content with that. The dresses were a lovely sage green, the flowers a mix of plumerias and lavender. The ceremony itself was beautiful and both Kara and Lena began to cry while they exchanged their vows.

The wedding and reception were at the Danvers’ house in Midvale. The outside portion of the house decorated with fairy lights and flowers and delicate white lace. Small groupings of tables and chairs littered the yard and, once the ceremony was over, they were populated with guests. Kara and Lena went into the house to change into shorter, more comfortable dresses. 

When they emerged again from the house, everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Glasses of wine were placed in their hands by Sam and they were guided to their own table by Alex. Once they were situated, Alex called for everyone’s attention. She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear without needing a microphone. 

Alex spoke of growing up with Kara, how she hated this girl who was invading her life, how much she had to change. But now, she’d do anything to protect that same girl, now grown up into a beautiful woman. Kara’s eyes were watery and Lena’s soon followed.

“I know I had my reservations about you at first, but, with the help of Kara, I realized a long time ago that you are much, much more than your family. You’ve slowly become a Danvers, and now you’re one officially.”

With a raise of her glass, Alex stepped away, allowing Sam to take her spot.

Sam started with her first day at LuthorCorp, how she was struggling to raise a toddler and have a successful work life, as well as get enough sleep. On that day, she met a girl no older that eighteen with dark circles under her eyes and a hard exterior. But Sam had been able to look into those green eyes and saw that she had just been forced to grow up too fast. And that was something Sam could relate to. Over the next year or so, they grew closer and Sam watched at that girl broke down her walls. She still kept her at a distance, but, years down the road, when Lena had taken over the company and moved out to National City, Sam knew she had to follow. 

“And shortly after moving out here, I met Kara. She was warm and open and so lighthearted, I had no idea how Lena had found this woman so much unlike herself. But the longer I saw them interact, I noticed that they were the perfect balance for each other. They both helped me through one of the most difficult parts of my life, and I will be forever indebted to them. Kara, you’ve turned Lena into someone I never thought she would be able to become, and I know she feels the same way.”

The rest of the night was spent singing, drinking, eating, and dancing. Eliza danced with Kara, and Sam stepped in to dance with Lena. The newlyweds danced with just about everyone at the party. Sam and Alex danced, slow and steady, wearing matching silver engagement rings.

Eventually, the party slowed. Attendees started leaving, congratulating the couple as they did so. Before they knew it, all that was left were Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam, Ruby, and Eliza. Eliza led Ruby back into the house, allowing the two couples one final dance.

And that night, as Kara and Lena curled up together in bed, they just couldn’t keep their smiles off their faces, happy at the life they saw ahead of them.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this! It's been quite the time and I'm definitely going to have to spend this weekend catching up on projects, but I'd say it was worth it. Although, I probably will take a bit of a break from writing to recoup and get my writing energy back again. I wrote most of this in about three and a half hours and I'm running off to class as soon as I post this.
> 
> Hope you all have enjoyed this journey. Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
